Honest - Fact
by Nino Adikia
Summary: Yaoi Genre Pair: Que Halmberg x Zeff McLevii


**Chapter 1 – Fact**

Memalukan memang bagi seorang remaja pria untuk memiliki buku diari dan menceritakan apa yang dialaminya hampir setiap malam, bukan berarti aku berperilaku dan berpikiran seperti wanita, hanya saja rasa sepi tak begitu bisa kupendam.

Orang tuaku bercerai semenjak desember tahun lalu, mereka memberikanku pilihan untuk tinggal bersama salah satu dari mereka. Ayahku adalah tulang punggung keluarga, jadi kupikir akan lebih strategis bila memilihnya, tetapi tidak, dinginnya salju diluar layaknya suhu didalam kamar ini, rumah besar ini juga seperti tak berpenghuni. Hanya aku dan Ayah yang tinggal dirumah, terkadang pembantu datang dua kali seminggu untuk membersihkan dan merapihkan rumah yang besar ini.

Ibu menghubungiku beberapa kali dalam seminggu, terkadang aku tidak mengangkat telfon dan menjawab pesan yang dikirimnya. Bukan berarti aku memang membencinya atau menginginkan orang tuaku bercerai, tetapi ada waktunya dimana aku hanya ingin sendiri, bahkan tanpa ponsel pribadiku sekalipun.

Aku terpaksa pindah sekolah, jauh dari sekolah lamaku, jauh dari negara asalku, jauh dari kota kelahiranku, Washington DC. Karena beberapa alasan yang tak ada sangkut pautnya denganku, Ayahku bekerja sama dengan salah satu perusahan properti terbesar dinegara ini, England.

Dimana tata kramaku? Aku bahkan lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Que, Que Halmberg. Anak semata wayang dari pasangan Drage Halmberg dan Vanessa Floure. Tak begitu banyak yang mengenalku, tetapi tidak dengan kedua orang tuaku, Ayahku adalah agen sales supervisor dari suatu perusahaan yang memproduksi bahan bahan properti, sedangkan ibuku adalah seorang pendisain baju, ibu tak begitu terkenal memang, tetapi beberapa temannya melabelinya sebagai orang yang berdedikasi tinggi dan kreatif serta modern.

Badanku lumayan tinggi, 178 cm sudah cukup menurutku, tetapi akan sedikit bertambah nanti, badanku tidak begitu kurus tetapi tidak juga gendut, aku juga sedikit aktif berolah raga jadi otot-otot juga sedikit menonjol dari badanku. Mataku sedikit unik, warna mataku tidak rata, bagian terluar irisku berwarna biru tua, lalu seperti kolaborasi warna antara biru dengan hijau muda sampai ditengah irisku.

Tak aneh ibuku ingin aku sebagai model dari baju yang diciptakannya, karena wajahku yang sedikit menarik lawan jenis untuk mendekat kepadaku, katanya senyumku menawan. Rambutku tak begitu bagus, jujur, aku membenci rambutku, orang dengan rambut merah adalah salah satu objek penghinaan disekolah baruku ini, dan ini pula yang membuatku tidak mempunyai teman sampai sekarang, 3 bulan setelah menjadi murid disekolah itu.

Tak hanya itu, aku juga seorang introvert, tipe orang yang tidak begitu terbuka dengan orang lain, ditambah lagi dengan keadaan sosialku sekarang, terkadang aku berpikir untuk bunuh diri,, setelah menyadari tak ada orang yang begitu membutuhkanku, bahkan orang tuaku, mereka hanya membutuhkan fisikku. – 13 Maret '13

"Sudah makan?" Ayah menatapku yang berjalan kearahnya sambil menenteng tas ranselku.

Angin musim semi masuk dari jendela rumah yang dibuka dan meniup pelan rambut merahku, Ayah memakai setelan jasnya dengan kemeja merah dan dasi merah maroon didalamnya serta celana kain hitam pekat yang berada diatas sofa besar berwarna coklat.

"Sudah" aku menunduk, berjalan ke arah sofa dan meletakkan tas ranselku diatasnya.

Aku membelakanginya, lalu menatap kearah televisi besar dihadapanku yang menyala dan menyuguhkan tayangan berita. Suara dari sepatu hitamnya yang menginjak lantai, kudengar, berjalan menjauh dan mendekat, lalu kurasakan tangannya mengusap pelan kepalaku.

"Ayah pergi dulu, kunci pintu ketika keluar, Ayah sudah memberikan kunci cadangan ke Bibi Nancy jadi kunci saja semua pintu rumah" tangannya tak lagi mengusap kepalaku, suara hentakkan sepatunya menjauh, lalu kudengar pintu rumah yang terbuka, lalu tertutup, dan juga suara mobil yang menyala lalu berangsur angsur menjauh, hanya suara televisi yang mengisi ruangan besar ini.

Kumatikan televisi, lalu menarik tas ranselku, keluar dari rumah ini, tak lupa mengunci semua pintunya. Ku pacu sepedahku ke sekolah yang tak begitu jauh jaraknya, oleh karena itu aku lebih memilih menaiki sepedah, lagipula arah kantor Ayahku berlawanan dengan sekolahku, oleh karena itu aku tidak diantar oleh Ayahku.

Kupacu pelan sepedahku, mengingat kelas dimulai masih satu jam lagi. Bukan berarti aku adalah murid yang rajin, aku hanya tidak begitu terbiasa untuk terlambat, lagipula ada beberapa buku diperpustakaan yang menarik untuk dibaca.

Angin menghembus lagi, tak aneh, jalan yang kutempuh ini sedikit dekat dengan lembah. Angin pagi sedikit dingin, bahkan dengan jaket coklatku dan celana jeans biru yang kukenakan, suhu masih saja bisa menembusnya.

Gedung sekolahku sudah terlihat, kupacu terus sepedahku. Sesampainya ditempat parkir sepedah, ku tempatkan sepedahku lalu menggemboknya ditempat kosong dipaling sudut, agar lebih gampang dikeluarkan, tempat favoritku. Aku berjalan melewati taman sekolah, lalu menaiki tangga untuk memasuki pintu utama gedung sekolah.

Cukup banyak murid yang sudah datang dan memenuhi koridor sekolah, terutama koridor dimana loker loker siswa berada. Tempat itu tak begitu penting untukku, mengingat tak ada barang barang penting didalamnya, lagipula kelasku tidak melewati daerah itu.

Aku adalah seorang murid dari kelas 11A, kelas yang dianggap istimewa disekolah ini, karena keistimewaannya, kelas itu berada dilantai ke 2, tepat setelah tangga, membuatnya lebih strategis daripada kelas lain yang harus memasuki koridor lebih jauh lagi.

Kelas 11A terdiri dari 13 orang, yang menurut rumor adalah 13 orang terpintar diangkatannya, termasuk diriku, padahal aku tidak pernah belajar lebih dari setengah jam tetapi nilaiku bisa dibilang sempurna dari sudut pandang orang yang jarang belajar.

Kuletakkan tasku diatas meja, pojok kiri bagian belakang kelas dimana tempat yang paling jauh dari jendela adalah posisi tempat dudukku, aku tak begitu suka cahaya matahari karena seperti biasanya, aku akan beristirahat sebentar, aku tidak dapat tidur ditempat yang terlalu banyak sinar, bahkan hanya untuk memejamkan mataku yang selalu mendapat insomnia hampir disetiap malam ini juga sulit ketika terdapat cahaya disekitarku.

"Hi, merah, bertarung untuk ulangan hari ini?" tak ku sadari kehadiran orang yang berdiri disampingku, atau aku tidak merasakan kalau aku terlelap sejenak.

"Ulangan?" aku mengangkat kepalaku, menatap lelah kearah wanita disampingku.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa? Kimia? Bab 5?" rambut panjangnya tergerai bebas lurus kebawah, blonde, dengan poni yang menutupi jidatnya, matanya birunya menatap tak percaya, aksen british dipakainya, badannya tidak begitu tinggi, sekitar 169 cm, tak begitu gendut dan kurus, ideal untuk seumurannya, parasnya juga lumayan menarik. Reagen Olivier.

Aku mengeluarkan buku kimiaku berlahan lalu membuka bab yang dia sebutkan tadi, dan sedikit membacanya.

"Kau selalu melamun dikelas, ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?" dia mendekatkan wajahnya, menatapku dengan tatapan curiga.

"Maaf" aku terus menatap buku yang kubuka, menganggapnya tidak ada.

"Itu bukan hal yang perlu diminta-maafkan, lagipula kalau memang kau punya masalah, aku tidak keberatan untuk mendengarkanmu" wanita itu menarik kursi yang berada didepan mejaku, lalu duduk diatasnya dan terus menatapku.

Bukan berarti aku tidak begitu peduli dan tidak tertarik dengan wanita, tetapi mempunyai hubungan saat sekolah bukanlah hal yang inginku lakukan, lagipula itu hanya akan membuang buang waktuku.

"Bisa aku minta nomer telfonmu? Sudah 3 bulan kau sekolah disini tetapi aku belum punya kontakmu, atau kau mau kontakku? Ah maafkan aku, itu akan sama saja" dia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ponsel dari merk perusahaan terkenal dan populer dikalangan remaja, dibalut dengan softcase berwarna coklat.

"Tidak, terima kasih" aku dapat merasakan tatapannya, dia berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya tadi.

"Oh, baiklah, se-" bel sekolah, yang menandakan pelajaran akan dimulai, berdering, memotong perkataannya, wanita itu lalu berjalan ke kursinya, pojok kanan dan kursi yang paling depan, dimana matahari pagi selalu menyapa daerah itu, posisi terburuk buatku.

Seorang wanita muda dengan baju rapih dan setumpukan buku yang dipegangnya, berjalan memasuki pintu kelas lalu meletakkan barang bawaannya diatas meja guru, tanda pelajaran dimulai.

Dan beginilah hari hari yang akan kujalani terus, yang kuharap akan segera berakhir, cepat.

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga sekolah dimana taman sekolah terbentang luas, air mancur dan kolam kecil dibawahnya menambah kesan kesegaran ditengah tengah siang dan matahari yang tidak begitu panas. Angin membuat pohon pohon dengan daunnya yang hijau disamping taman melambai pelan. Kursi-kursi dan meja-meja tempat murid-murid untuk bersantai mulai terisi, beberapa mengobrol sambil mengerjakan tugas, beberapa hanya menyantap makan siang mereka.

Tas ranselku yang berisikan beberapa buku yang kupinjam dari perpustakaan tadi mulai terasa berat, lebih baik aku bergegas pulang, tak ada alasan lagi untuk tetap disekolah. Langkahku ku percepat, menuju sepedah yang kuparkir.

Ku lepas gembok disepedahku, lalu mengeluarkannya berlahan. Seiring dengan keluarnya sepedahku, ada empat orang pemuda, yang ku yakin dari kelas 11C, berjalan mendekat, mereka menatapku, dua diantara mereka tersenyum kearahku.

"Hei lihat, si merah bergegas pulang" saut salah satu dari mereka, aku tidak begitu melihat rupanya, jujur, aku tak mau melihat mereka.

"Untuk apa?" tanya kawannya dengan suara yang sedikit berat.

"Memerahkan rambutnya!" dilanjutkan dengan tawa yang terbahak-bahak, salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan _Beanie_ berwarna merah, sejenis topi yang mirip dengan kupluk, lalu memasang dikepalanya sambil terus tertawa.

Tak menghiraukan adalah jawabanku, tetapi tidak sampai salah satu dari mereka mengusap usap kepalaku. Aku hampir saja memberi pukulan tepat diwajahnya. Tetapi tetap saja, aku hanya terdiam sambil menahan geram. Mereka berjalan berlalu dan menjauh dariku, lalu aku menyadari, ada seorang pria blonde yang sedang duduk diatas meja sambil menatapku, tak ku hiraukan. Ku naiki sepedahku lalu menggoesnya kencang, melampiaskan amarahku.

Semakin kencang aku menggoes, semakin lelah kakiku dibuatnya. Kupelankan pacuanku, dan mulai merasakan hembusan angin lembut. Suhunya tidak sedingin tadi pagi. Jalan ini dilindungi oleh pohon-pohon tinggi dari sinar matahari siang, membuatku merasa lebih tenang.

Musim panas sebentar lagi akan menyapa, liburan yang normalnya ditunggu oleh para pelajar, aku adalah pengecualian. Mayoritas akan berdiam diri dirumah atau camping diluar rumah, bahkan pergi keluar negeri untuk menikmati liburan, jujur, aku ingin sekali pergi ke Bali, bersantai sambil memandangi pantainya.

Tetapi aku tetap akan tinggal dirumah, memandang pohon-pohon dari dalam kamar sambil memainkan beberapa permainan yang pastinya sangat tidak seru untuk dimainkan sendirian.

Rumah besar yang ku tinggali itu mulai terlihat, ku percepat laju sepedahku. Sesampainya digarasi, aku langsung menempatkan sepedahku ditempat asalnya, lalu aku memasuki rumah. Pintu tidak terkunci, Bibi Nancy sepertinya sudah sampai dari tadi, sebaiknya aku bergegas.

"Selamat siang tuan Q" ku balas dengan senyuman ke seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut coklat panjang yang dikuncir, baju santai, dan celana hitam panjangnya.

"Sudah makan siang tuan?" dia menghentikan aktivitas menyapunya dan meletakkan sapu yang dipegangnya tadi ke sudut ruangan.

"Belum" ku buka jaket coklatku lalu menggulungnya dan menaruhnya dilengan kiriku.

"Kau seharusnya lebih memperdulikan tubuhmu tuan, mau Bibi buatkan roti isi? Ah maafkan Bibi, Bibi tidak begitu bisa memasak, haha" dia tersenyum hangat kearahku.

"Ya"

"Baiklah, nanti akan Bibi bawakan ke kamar tuan, sekarang lebih baik tuan mandi dulu, supaya lebih segar, air hangatnya sudah Bibi sediakan" aku berjalan ke arah tangga dan mulai menaikinya.

Ku masuki kamarku, lalu membuka jendela besarnya, membiarkan angin siang memenuhi kamar ini. Aku melangkah lagi ke lemari, lalu membukanya, menggapai handuk coklat dengan motif bunga, lalu menutup pelan lemari coklat muda itu.

Langkahku bertambah, berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarku. Ku buka pintunya, dengan cepat, aku langsung bisa merasakan hawa hangat dari Bathtube yang berada 3 meter dariku. Ku tutup pintu kamar mandi lalu menguncinya. Ku tanggalkan pakaianku, lalu mulai memasuki bathtube yang berisikan air hangat.

Bagi beberapa orang, kamar mandi merupakan tempat dimana beberapa macam aktivitas yang bukan merupakan fungsi utama dari kamar mandi tersebut dilakukan, seperti karaoke, berimajinasi liar, bahkan sampai menangis. Untukku, tempat ini bagaikan tempat dimana pemikiran pemikiran lama maupun imajinasi berada, terkadang memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi, sampai sesuatu yang terjadi, seperti Déjà vu.

Aku tidak sedang ingin berlama lama disini, jadi kupercepat aktivitas ini. Ku keringkan badanku, lalu keluar dari kamar mandi, tak lupa untuk membuang air diBathtube tadi. Aku melangkah ke arah lemari pakaian, lalu mengambil baju yang inginku kenakan, menutup pintu lemari, lalu melempar pakaian-pakaian itu keatas tempat tidur, dan memakainya satu persatu.

Jendela besar disamping tempat tidurku terlihat bergitu menarik, aku mulai merangkak diatas tempat tidur menuju posisi itu, lalu mengatur badanku ke posisi nyaman. Ku senderkan padanku ke tembok yang bersebelahan dengan jendela besar itu, lalu memandangi pohon pohon diluar. Angin yang masuk meniup pelan wajahku, angin yang sejuk dan lembut. Kelopak mataku mulai terasa berat, ku tutup mataku sambil terus menikmati suasana.

Tak kusadari, aku tertidur.

Bel sekolah membangunkanku, ini ketiga kalinya aku tertidur ditengah tengah pelajaran, tetapi tidak begitu menjadi masalah besar, selama nilaiku tidak turun, aku tidak akan ditegur oleh pihak sekolah.

Ku rapihkan buku buku yang ku keluarkan tadi, bergegas untuk kembali kerumah.

Aku berjalan keluar kelas, menuruni tangga, lalu keluar dari gedung sekolah, dan terus berjalan sampai tempat dimana aku memarkir sepedahku. Ku lepaskan gemboknya, dan mulai mengeluarkannya.

Seperti biasanya, empat orang dari kelas 11C mendatangiku, dan mencoba untuk mengejekku lagi, seperti hari-hari yang lalu. Salah satu dari mereka bahkan sudah mengeluarkan _Beanie_ merahnya dan bergegas mengenakannya, beberapa mulai tersenyum-senyum dan terlihat sudah siap untuk memulai aksinya, tetapi salah satu dari mereka menepuk dada salah satu temannya lalu memberikan bahasa tubuh ke temannya untuk melihat ke arah yang ditunjuknya, arah belakangku, secara serentak, mereka berjalan menjauh dan terdiam.

Kebingunganku atas apa yang terjadi sekarang melonjak, aku ingin melihat apa yang mereka lihat, jadi ku toleh kearah belakangku, dan aku baru menyadari bahwa ada seorang pria yang duduk diatas meja dengan _Hoodie_ abu abu, mata hijau muda, hidung mancung, dan tebak, rambutnya berwarna merah, layaknya rambutku.

Entah, mungkin ini adalah salah satu cara tren untuk mengejek orang lain atau bukan. Walaupun itu benar, tak begitu berpengaruh untukku. Aku bergegas menaiki sepedahku, lalu mulai menggoes, dan menatap sekali lagi pria berambut merah itu.

Ku pacu sepedahku, tetapi entah kemana, aku sedang tidak ingin kembali ke rumah. Aku terus menggoes sepedah ini, tak tentu arah, mungkin ke kota akan lebih menarik, tetapi jarak ke kota cukup jauh, sebaiknya aku berjelan jalan pelan saja didekat lembah, walau cuaca tidak mendukung.

Angin dingin dan lumayan kencang mulai kurasakan, tiupannya tidak terlalu kencang sekarang, mungkin akan lebih kencang ketika hujan nanti, pohon-pohon juga mulai berisik, dan langit semakin mendung, sebaiknya aku segera pulang.

Sepedahku berjalan pelan, sedangkan angin semakin kencang. Aku menyadari bahwa aku sedang berada dijalan yang dekat dengan rumahku, jalan dimana banyak terdapat pohon-pohon besar disamping-samping jalan. Tiba-tiba air hujan menetes dari atas, tetesannya membasahi jalan dihadapanku, pohon membantu menghambat air hujan untuk menyentuh tanah, badanku mulai basah, sepertinya pohon tidak begitu bisa menahan hujan yang deras ini.

Menyadari hujan yang terus bertambah deras, aku tidak memiliki niat untuk memacu jalan sepedahku lebih cepat, bahkan aku berhenti, turun dari tempat duduk sepedah dan menempatkannya disamping pohon.

Aku duduk membelakangi pohon besar ini, ku letakkan tasku ke tempat dimana air hujan tidak menjamahnya, lalu ku tatap langit yang gelap itu. Melihat air hujan menyentuh tanah, merasakan badanku yang dibasahi olehnya, rambut merahku juga basah, angin menghembus kearahku, membuat air hujan terbang kearahku.

Dingin, aku memeluk kakiku.

Dingin, aku menunduk.

Dingin, aku menatap kearah jalan yang basah.

Dingin, aku menutup mataku.

Dingin, seperti hidupku.

Dingin.

15 menit aku menikmati suasana hujan, dan aku rasa sudah waktunya untuk kembali kerumah. Ku ambil ranselku, lalu menaiki sepedah dan mulai memacunya ke arah rumah. Hujan masih deras, angin juga masih lumayan kencang, bajuku basah semua, tetapi aku harus bergegas, sebelum ransel dan isinya menjadi basah.

Ku tempatkan sepedahku ditempat biasanya, tak lupa ku gembok, lalu aku berjalan kearah pintu utama, dan kusadari bahwa pintunya terbuka sedikit, aku tidak pernah lupa untuk mengunci pintu rumah. Ayah pulang tanpa mobilnya merupakan hal yang aneh, Bibi Nancy tidak biasanya datang hari ini, seharusnya dia datang besok.

Ku masuki rumah, lalu menutup pintu tanpa lupa menguncinya.

Langahku bertambah, seiring bertambahnya langkahku, lantai rumah semakin basah, ditambah lagi air yang menetes dari baju dan rambutku. Aku terus berjalan, sekarang mulai menaiki tangga, aku tidak mendengarkan suara apapun.

Aku tidak peduli dengan barang barang dirumah ini, lagipula mereka bisa dibeli kembali bila dicuri, jadi ku masuki kamarku, lalu mengunci pintunya, berharap semuanya aman, tetapi aku lebih baik mandi sekarang, sebelum terkena flu.

Selagi menunggu Bathtube dipenuhi dengan air hangat, aku mulai penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dirumah ini, jadi aku keluar kamar dengan pelan, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara. Kuturuni tangga yang basah akibat bajuku, dan bodohnya aku tetap memakai baju basah ini.

Aku yang masih basah kuyup, berjalan ke arah dapur yang terletak jauh dari pintu utama, tetapi dapur kosong, tak ada orang lain selain aku ditempat ini, jadi aku terus berjalan, sekarang kearah ruang keluarga dimana pintu utama berada. Hujan diluar masih deras, anginnya juga masih kencang.

Tiba-tiba ada suara dari pintu utama, aku yang berdiri 1 meter dari pintu langsung bergegas untuk berdiri disamping pintu untuk menangkap siapapun yang masuk, sudah jelas kalau Ayah tidak ada, dia seharusnya pulang nanti malam, lagipula tak ada suara mobil, Bibi Nancy juga tidak mungkin, dia seharusnya datang besok.

Sekarang orang diluar itu seperti sedang ingin membobol pintu rumah ini, tetapi secara berlahan, ini membuatnya semakin mencurigakan. Mungkin dipikirnya dia pintar, memanfaatkan suara hujan deras yang gemuruh untuk menyamarkan suara ketika dia membuka kunci pintu. Aku akan menerjangnya ketika dia baru saja membuka pintu ini.

Dia sepertinya sudah selesai membuka kunci pintu, dan dia diam sejenak. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, pelan. Aku siap untuk menerjangnya.

Pintu semakin terbuka, angin dingin menyapu masuk ke dalam rumah, membawa sedikit air hujan untuk masuk kedalam ruangan, dan sekarang saatnya.

Ketika pintu terbuka dengan lebar, aku yang panik langsung melompat ke arah pintu, tetapi bodohnya aku, tak ada orang yang berdiri didepan pintu. Secara tiba-tiba, tubuhku terjatuh dengan kencang.

Seseorang menerjangku, kedua tangannya mencengkram kedua pundakku, badanku jatuh ke lantai dengan kencang, pundakku terasa sangat sakit, orang yang menerjangku sekarang seperti duduk diatas perutku, dan sekarang aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi denganku, bahkan aku belum melihat orang yang menerjangku.

Ku buka mataku, menatap kearah atas, dimana wajah orang yang mendorongku berada. Seorang pria, matanya berwarna hijau muda, tatapannya tajam, hidungnya mancung, Bibirnya berwarna merah muda, raut mukanya seperti sedang tegang, dan rambutnya, merah.

"Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!"

Aku menatapnya aneh, sambil menahan sakit dipunggungku.

"Siapa?"

Dia belum melepaskan cengkraman kerasnya dari pundakku, membuatku terus merasakan sakit.

"Aku disini ingin mengambil tas ibuku yang tertinggal" dia menatapku masih dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Bibi Nancy?"

"Ya" dia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajahku.

Aku mulai pusing, "Kau, yang ada di taman sekolah? Dengan sepedahmu?"

"Ya" jawabku sambil menutup mataku, lalu mengambil nafas panjang. Tanganku memegang tangannya yang sedang mencengkram pundakku. Tangannya dingin, dan cukup kecil untuk seorang laki-laki seumurannya. Seumurannya? Aku bahkan tidak tau berapa umurnya.

Dia adalah pria blonde yang selalu menatapku ditaman sekolah, dan dia adalah orang bodoh yang mengecat merah rambutnya, hanya untuk mengejekku.

"Sakit"

"Maaf" dia melepaskan cengkramannya dan menatap mataku, mataku yang mulai terasa berat, sangat.

"Syukurlah, syukurlah" aku melepaskan tangannya, seiring dengan kesadaranku.

"Hei! Jangan tidur disi-


End file.
